This invention relates to electronics, in general, and to micro-electro-mechanical devices and methods of making, in particular.
Micro-electro-mechanical devices are used for a wide range of applications. These devices or micro-switches have the advantage of providing superior switching characteristics over a wide range of frequencies. One type of micro-electro-mechanical switch structure utilizes a cantilever beam design. A cantilever beam with contact metal thereon rests above an input signal line and an output signal line. During switch operation, the beam is electro-statically actuated by applying voltage to an electrode on the cantilever beam. Electrostatic force pulls the cantilever beam toward the input signal line and the output signal line, thus creating a conduction path between the input line and the output line through the metal contact on the cantilever beam.
One disadvantage of this design is the high contact resistance of the shorting bar, which must make contact to two places, the input signal line and the output signal line. High contact resistance results in higher radio frequency (RF) power insertion loss through the signal path.
Accordingly, a need exists for a micro-electro-mechanical device with reliable mechanical and electrical contact characteristics having low contact resistance. A need also exists for a method of making the micro-electro-mechanical device.